No idea Still thinking You have any ideas?
by Faeile
Summary: Well, Im not sure what to say about it except ... expect Polly to save Joe, some time in the near future. I mean she has got to be able to do something to proove she is just as good as Frankie, and that she doesnt always put her job first. (NOTE: This is
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** This is my first story Ive written so it may not, probably won't be as good as other stories you have read. Please don't be too harsh, I know I probably need to improve. By the way if you do end up enjoying it tell me so I know if its worth putting in a second chapter, which I will make better from the reviews...if I get any. Thanks : )!  
  
_Faeile_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Polly ran home. Rain streaking down her face despite the fact she wore a hat. It wasn't particularly her favorite but it would have to do.  
  
"I am NOT in the mood for this." she muttered under her breath as a bright flash, presumably car headlights, blinded her momentarily. Her day had been nothing but... there was no other way to state it...hell. Sales had gone down, thanks to the last two shots she wasted on the ground and lens cap _Joe's fault of course, he could have at least said something about the lens cap. _The article had not been all that good either, _You try cramming all that in one article, its impossible. _and she knew what awaited her at home. It was her birthday. Sadly she was getting a year older. She shivered, not only from the thought but from the cold too. Polly didn't think it would do her much good ifJoe was there trying to surprise her either. It most likely was a mistake to give the keys after he had pestered her the past week, or so. Then again... She hoped the weather would clear up. Like some, she didn't mind a bit of rain, but two weeks of it could make a person sick, _Plus, the weather-men are getting fed up_. Glaring at the pavement Polly carried on. Her skin was damp and it wasn't making life much better. Her high-heeled shoes made their classic 'clip-clop' noise.  
  
"Polly!"  
  
She looked up to see...Joe.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Work, and then for a walk back home, which just happens to past this street..." she trailed off, spotting Frankie in the distant gloom.  
  
"Cheer up."  
  
_Like that's going to happen,_ she thought, _Maybe it would be more interesting if Frankie didn't have to come...EVRYWHERE! And I might 'cheer up' too. _Keeping her thoughts to herself, Polly smiled bitterly. Stalking past Joe, and almost bumping into (...you guessed it) Frankie. She carried on trying to keep and look calmer than she felt.  
  
"Polly!"  
  
She carried on, biting her lip_. He_ _never understands people. Sometimes he just needs to get things into perspective. Joe says things but never kept his word. Too often in the past two weeks this happens. For once I want to be alone, or just with him. But he always ruins it by saying something stupid, or bringing Dex or Frankie, to where-ever we are._ Her throat became uncomfortably tight. Then suddenly Joe caught her arm, panting. Looking down Polly struggled to get out of his grip but he was being stubborn.  
  
"Polly!" he said in an urgent whisper, "What is the matter?"  
  
"Leave me alone Joe. I have more important things to do than to stand on pavement, in the rain, at about 9 on a Friday night, on my birthday, with you."  
  
He stood their silently.  
  
"Can I at least come celebrate your birthday with you?"  
  
"If you want to." She shifted her gaze to the soaking cement on her right. Grinning, Joe held her shoulders at arms length.  
  
"Thanks Polly. Now can you please tell me why you are upset?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Never mind?!" Joe said as though he had never heard something so stupid in his whole life. Despite how she was feeling Polly allowed herself to grin.  
  
"Yes. Now can we please get inside, I think it might be better not to freeze."  
  
"But what is the matter?"  
  
"Joseph," Frankie interjected, before Polly could protest to Joe, "Polly is right."  
  
Stunned Polly walked along trying appear like nothing was on her mind.

* * *

Ok...So I know this is terribly short. Im trying to make it longer. Please review if you have the time. It'll really help...trust me Im not being sarcastic. 


	2. Chapter 2

OK. So I have taken ages to get a new chapter in and it probably will suck. But I've got lots to do and for me school is out so bear with me for now.

**Chapter 2**

(Polly's diary)

You would have thought there was more to the party, more to the game. Joe doesn't seem to have realized why I feel this way. The party was a let down. Frankie pulled Joe away as soon as I talked to him. He didn't react. Almost ever since I met him I've loved him, cared for him, wished he was closer to me than a friend, at least a brother. But he doesn't care; well he doesn't show it. His little "Oh can I celebrate your birthday with you?" gag was just fake. He had invited a bunch of people over using the spare key that I had given to him last week. Sometimes I wish I'd never met him. Life would probably be easier, simpler… Well he still hasn't left, and all he is doing now is trying to see what I'm writing.

(End of diary entry)

"Polly?"

She carried on ignoring him. Her back turned she picked up her stuff and decided to clear up the mess. Most people had left. Joe and Frankie had just come back from saying good-bye to Dex.

"Polly?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh for-"

"Now Joseph." Frankie interjected, "I think it would be best if we left."

Polly sighed glancing up at the pair trying her hardest not to glare at Frankie.

"You go Frankie, I'll catch up."

"If you say so Joe."

Joe smiled hugging her. Then he bent down to face Polly who had just been watching sourly.

"I know you hate her." Joe said sympathetically, "But you can't really expect me to give her up as a friend?"

Polly stood up, not answering, eyes downcast.

"Come on Pol…" Joe allowed his voice to drift off.

Polly's anger got the better of her, "Just leave me be Joe. I'm surprised we are actually alone, for once. Do you know this is the first time in past 2 weeks we have been alone, together!"

"Is that really all there is?"

"ALL THERE IS!!!"

Polly stormed out and sat on the stairs. She felt faint and closed her eyes. Then putting her head in her hands she wept.

**_Next morning:_**

Polly opened her eyes. Looking either side of her she saw nothing but her bedroom. The curtains shut, heater on, the soft colors of the bed sheets lying neatly on top of her. She was fully dressed. Hearing a clatter downstairs she blearily yet somehow quietly got out. Creeping across the room she opened the door. Everything was the same. She felt somehow relaxed, though having no memory of going to bed, and that there was somebody else in the house. Padding her way down the carpeted stairs Polly turned into the living room. Standing in the middle was Joe. Polly smiled. He had obviously been about to go to wake her.

"Morning Polly."

Polly walked forward, "I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry? Whatever for? It should be me saying that."

"Then say it."

"Sorry. Come on lets get something to eat."

Polly hesitated.

"Wait." She headed towards him, and embraced him. She put her forehead against his shoulder. Joe held her firmly.

"Oh Polly!" Joe said in an exasperated whisper.

"Why didn't you leave last night?"

"I was worried."

"Thank you for staying." Pulling away she walked briskly towards the kitchen.

"Pol. Get me some breakfast."

"Get your own Joe, I'm no slave."

Awful? Well all I do know is that it's not brilliant. Please can you tell me ways to improve it? Err… on another note, I'm starting a account so look out there. Well need to go Last day of school for me.


End file.
